Pokemon Black: Gates to Infinity
by Modern Silver
Summary: When Black, the White Hero, is suddenly thrown into a strange vortex, he falls into another pokemon world, different from his own. He is astonished to find pokemon talking like human beings & if that wasn't enough he's become one himself. He must now travel this new world armed with his new friends to find out why he was sent here.
**This story is a reboot of my previous deleted story along the same name. I now reboot it, in a response to the multiple plot changes in my other PMD story,** **PMD: Explorers of Universes** **also linked to** **Gates to Infinity.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak. Any Sonic influenced material belongs to Sega.**

 **Spoiler warning: Do not continue if you do not want spoilers for Pokémon Black version or PMD: GTI. You have been warned!**

 **A few last notes: This takes place in the Origins universe.**

 **Takes place at least a year after Black becomes Unova League champion.**

* * *

 **Pokemon Black: Gates to Infinity**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The hydreigon crisis**

"Bo, use blast burn!" A rather important looking trainer with a dark blue jacket, light brown hair, & a red & black hat yelled toward the field where his fire pig like Pokemon let loose a fiery inferno towards the opposing trainer's pikachu.

"Pikachu, no!" The trainer yelled running to the spot where his last warrior had fainted.

"Pikachu has been defeated," the referee, Elite Four Marshal said "that means the winner is, Unova league champion Black!"

Black, walking up to the trainer, said "despite that fact, it was a good battle." He said thrusting out a hand for a handshake.

The trainer, reluctant at first took it and said "spoken like a true champion. I don't get how you're so strong, Black." The trainer asked "I trained at Mt. Silver for years; yet all that training for nothing?"

"Not for nothing;" Black responded "unlike most of the trainers I've battled here, Red, I felt a strong bond between you and your Pokémon, a bond that can only be developed further."

"Next time then, I suppose" Red replied.

"So," Black asked as he walked with Red toward the outside "what made you come all the way to Unova? I hear that's a long walk from Kanto.

"Yeah, like there's a huge bridge connecting Kanto to Unova" Red joked. "Well, after Lance decided to merge the Kanto and Johto leagues together, Gold, who I met back at Mt. Silver, ended up getting the champion position instead of me. Lance offered me an elite four position but, there just isn't a single type I like most; or have mastered for that matter.

"I hear ya" Black said "with about seventeen types in total, it's hard to pick one to master."

"I still remember when there were just fifteen types; then I met Gold who introduced me to cold steel, and dark shadows." He paused "Anyway, I decided to come here because there was a trainer I fought back at the mountain who claimed to be from Unova, so since I'm not Kanto champ anymore, I decided to check it out, nice place if I say so myself; different from Kanto."

"Who was this trainer from Unova?" Black asked.

"Well, he had red orange hair, a tan shirt that looked like it was five sizes over him, white pants and wore black sandals. When he first showed up, I thought he was ready for a vacation at the beach and just took a wrong turn.

"Sounds like Alder, but I can't be too sure." Black said. "Anyway, what was it like training at Mt. Silver?"

"Kind of like running my own gym except without a fancy badge."

"So what did you reward trainers with?"

"Good training; that's all I had to offer. Me and my pokemon were so strong we often pushed trainers to the ultimate test." Red looked at the champion "you were the first person, besides Gold, who actually beat me."

"So what really set me and Gold apart?"

"Well, Gold brought two types I was unfamiliar with onto the table: Dark and Steel; apparently types that weren't around when I first trekked through Kanto. You however, Black, showed pure strength and a strong bond between your Pokémon. Especially Bo."

"Well, me and Bo did take down Team Plasma; with some help."

"And I took down Team Rocket along with Pikachu and Charizard, not to say that Blue was totally useless though."

"So how is your rival Blue?" Black asked.

"Last I heard, he became the gym leader of Viridian, replacing Giovanni." Red replied "so how's your friends and or rivals?"

"Bianca's been training to be the professor's assistant, Cheren, last I heard, was helping out in southwest Unova, helping where he's needed."

They were now reaching the light of the outside; and the exit of the elite four where the trainers decided to part ways; or at least planned to do so.

"Wow." Red said looking at a sudden mass line of trainers by the pokemon center "looks like you got your work cut out for you, Black." He said gesturing toward the long line.

Black arched an eyebrow "What is it, 'kill Black Friday'?" He asked. "Never had so many trainers want to battle me at once."

"Same here" Red admitted "Never had a line this long waiting for me; you must be quite famous around here."

"Well," Black began "I am known as the 'White Hero' on top of being champ."

"The White Hero?"

Black took out a particular purple pokeball that had an M on it "basically means I'm the holder of Reshiriam, the dragon of truth. He's... kind of a big deal in Unova."

"Ah, so you're a local hero and the champion; but if you have Reshiriam, why didn't you use him in our battle?" Red asked.

"I don't use him in league battles because I feel it gives me an unfair advantage; I'd rather feel challenged & ride the struggle bus than to take the shortcut."

"Right, I understand." Red said.

"Black continued to stare at the long line of trainers at the pokemon center with disbelief. He knew that he was famous; just not 'that' famous. He suddenly decided to head over there in order to check it out.

"Black, where are you going?" Red asked even though it was clearly obvious.

"Look," Black said "we both agree that a line this long 'is' rather odd, correct."

"Yes, so we're investigating the truth basically?"

"Well," Black said "If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be the White Hero."

* * *

The Pokémon center was crowded; getting to Nurse Joy was the equivalent to navigating the Castelia mall. Those who were fortunate enough to find a place to sit, had a badly bruised pokemon with them. The one thing that Black noticed was that none of them looked in any shape to fight a League Champion. He saw bruised up boldore, pikachu, samerott and other pokemon in their second or third evolution.

Black & Red had finally made it through the crowd to Nurse Joy, who clearly had her hands full; healing one trainer's pokémon then healing another in quick succession.

"Nurse Joy" Black said "what exactly is going on here?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry" the nurse apologized "I didn't see you there, got my hands full you see." She said putting yet another group of poke balls into the healing machine.

"Any chance you could tell me what's going here?" Black asked yet again"I doubt this entire crowd is here just for me."

"It's tragic" she began "every single one of these pokemon has been attacked by a hydreigon."

"Hydreigon?" Red asked behind Black.

"It's the final evolved form of deino; encountered one myself before. They're rare down there, but they're down there all right." Black explained.

"But if they're rare to find, then how could a hydreigon attack all of these pokemon?" Red asked.

Suddenly another trainer spoke up "I wouldn't worry about the pokemon alone."

Black turned toward the trainer "why is that?" He asked.

"It's Travis & Alex; they've gone missing!" she exclaimed.

"Percy & Lukas too." Yet another trainer said.

"Strange, pokemon getting wounded by hydreigon, & trainers going missing altogether?" Red asked "Those two events have got to be connected!"

"There's no doubt about it" Black said "tell ya what," he said looking at the two trainers "I'll go down there & look for them. Travis, Alex, Percy, & Lukas; correct?"

"Yea" the trainers nodded "you will find them, right Black?" they asked.

"I will, don't you worry one bit." Black said before proceeding to exit the Pokémon center.

* * *

When Black & Red were heading out of the Pokecenter Red instantly asked "so, what's the plan? Just wander Victory Road until we encounter a Hydreigon causing havoc?"

"Well, first off Red," Black began "I want you to stay here; help Nurse Joy out if she needs it."

Red was shocked at Black's decision "are you sure?! You heard what those trainers said, people are going missing down here!"

"That's also part of it, Red" Black explained "If I do end up going missing as well, who's going to take over the Unova League to fill in for me? You're the one I think would be most capable as of this moment."

"But there could be safety in numbers, Black, if you'd just reconsider- "Red argued.

"No, I can't risk putting both of our lives in danger, I'd rather keep one of us alive & well; that will be you, Red." Black said before heading down the path to Victory Road.

Red just stared at the Unova champion's departure "good luck getting yourself killed I guess." He said.

* * *

When Black got to Victory Road he immediately tried looking for things that looked out of place. Anything that looked off the slightest. Looking down from the giant cliff, things looked peaceful, almost nothing wrong, even the Breeze was calm. Given the quiet, Black assumed that whatever was going on was happening in the caves. Black entered the cave where he fought his rival Cheren just before heading to fight the Pokémon League, N, & Ghetsis.

Staying on his guard, Black rather carefully, tiptoed into the cave keeping on the wall. He tried as hard as he could to not make a single sound, not to kick one pebble while he looked for the four trainers & the hydreigon. Black entered the area that was the battlefield for him & Cheren when they battled here just a few months ago.

What he saw in the center was, indeed, the hydreigon; however, the four trainers were nowhere in sight. While Black expected it to be throwing energy blasts all over the place & be out of control, it was just floating there, as if it was meditating.

Even though, Black already knew what a hydreigon was, he dug out his pokedex anyway & scanned it. While he expected it to give info about the hydreigon, instead it said "species unknown".

"That's odd" he said. He just brushed it off thinking it was just a bug in the system. He then proceeded to approach the hydreigon, who still hadn't acknowledged him.

"Ahem" Black nervously began "uh, hey there what's up?" he asked as the hydreigon turned to look at him. "So, let's make a deal" Black said "you don't try anything funny, & I don't send Reshiram on you; understood?" The hydreigon shook it's three heads "look, I'm looking for four people; possibly more that have gone missing down here, Travis, Alex, Percy, & Lukas; you seen them?"

The hydreigon nodded its heads once more "hydr-igon-drei-gon" it said.

For once Black wished that N was somewhere nearby, but he translated it as best he could "do you really want to find them?" is what he thought it said.

"Yes; why wouldn't I?" Black answered the question. However, after that though, the middle mouth suddenly glowed with white energy & shot it at Black who simply dropped & rolled to evade it. The blast opened a small vortex that closed after a few seconds with nothing in range.

"Darn" he said "just when I thought we were nice & civil". Black then took a pokeball from his belt, & threw it in the air. "Costa, I need your help!" he said as the pokeball opened which released a humanoid turtle-like pokemon that was a dark blue skinned & had a tough shell.

"Carra-carracosta!" the Pokémon exclaimed.

"Costa," Black said pointing toward the hydreigon "use ice beam!" Costa then absorbed blue energy in his mouth which he then released as a thin beam of ice. The hydreigon swiftly dodged it & countered with three dragon pulses, one from each mouth.

"Costa, use stone edge!" Black said as stones from the ground floated up & slashed the hydreigon; Black could tell that it would leave a mark. The hydreigon just threw three shadow balls at Costa.

"Costa, counter with aqua jet!" Black said as water surrounded Costa as it flew up & slashed threw each shadow ball & tackled the hydreigon. It crashed into the wall, landing on the floor; it simply got up & returned fire with a dragon tail; throwing Costa into Black who both were thrown into the opposite wall.

"Ouch" Black said "this is why I hate & will continue to hate karma" he said still flinching from the recoil. Black was almost rendered motionless as he was crushed between Costa & the wall, at high velocity. He couldn't get up at all; Black was sure some bone may have been broken or cracked. He saw the hydreigon slowly approaching like a tiger approaches its pray.

"Costa," Black said "run, get out of here & get help!"

Instead of following the command, however, Costa shook its head "Carra-cost-car-ra!" it then fired an ice beam at hydreigon, this time it hit. Black was astonished, never before had his Pokémon done anything without his command.

The hydreigon, however, just shook it off & just fired the same white energy toward Black that it had attempted earlier; the result was the same kind of vortex that was now trying to suck or attract Black into it.

"Carra!" Costa suddenly yelled as it quickly grabbed Black & attempted to save him. However, all Costa managed to do was put himself in danger as well; as Black's weight was far greater. Eventually the vortex consumed them both, Black & Costa.

* * *

Little did Black know, Red had secretly followed him down Victory Road. He saw Black & Costa just as they were pulled under; unable to save them.

"Black, no!" Red yelled running into the room trying to grab onto Costa but was too late. "You!" Red pointed an accusing finger at the hydreigon "bring him back right now!"

"Hydrei-gon-hydr!" it said before launching the same white energy toward Red who barely dodged it. However, a white vortex was still formed that was now trying to absorb Red into it.

"What the- some kind of vortex?" Red asked "wait, this gives me an idea!" he exclaimed before taking out a pokeball & throwing it in the air. "Charizard, I need your help!" he said before an orange fire lizard pokemon with wings came out in a glowing light.

"Char-izard!" it exclaimed.

"Charizard," Red said while making a continuous effort to escape the vortex "fly behind him & use fire blast!" he said as Charizard flew behind hydreigon, and before it could react, threw a blast of fire right in the stomach, causing it to falter in Red's direction.

Going according to plan, the hydreigon was thrown into its own vortex. There was still a problem, though: Red was still being brought into it. "Charizard, a little hand here?!" Red asked as the orange lizard flew his way to rescue its trainer. However, by the time it would reach Red, he feared he'd be in the vortex already.

As Red was about to fall in another hand suddenly grabbed his arm & yelled "Gotcha!" Red looked at the person & was stunned; it was the same person who had refereed his & Black's battle: Elite Four Marshal. He continuously tried pulling Red out of the vortex, Charizard finally got there & pulled on Marshal who was still pulling on Red. Through combined effort, Red was finally pulled out of the vortex.

"Are you alright?" Marshal asked Red after the vortex had closed with a loud hiss.

"Yeah; thanks for the help." Red said.

"You were Black's last challenger, correct? Where is he? What happened to him?" Marshal asked.

Red simply walked to the part of the floor where the vortex was that had consumed Black & Costa. He then turned to Marshal & simply said: "the fire of the White Hero, has been extinguished."

* * *

 **Apologies** **to any Christians** **who took offence to that Black Friday joke.**

 **Make sure to read & review to tell me what you think! Fav/follows are also appreciated!**


End file.
